You're Beautiful
by BigMouth96
Summary: A depressing little one-shot. Elliot's POV. SongFic: You're Beautiful by James Blunt.


**I really love SongFics. I'm not sure why, but I think that it's because a whole story can be told through a song. This story takes place while Olivia is still dating Haden and the song belongs to James Blunt. I recommend listening to the song when you read it. Enjoy :D**

**You're Beautiful**

_My life is brilliant._

I had a great life; I will be the first to admit it. I had a great job. I had great coworkers, great friends. I had the _best_ best friend a person could ask for.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

I am a dumbass. A complete dumbass. I left all of that because I shot a teenage girl. But that was not the worst part. When I left, I left without saying goodbye to anybody, even Olivia. It would have been too painful. It has been a few months since I left, but I still have not contacted a single one of them. It still hurts.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
Cause I've got a plan._

Here I am, walking down the street, like I usually do. It is a beautiful day. You know when you get that feeling in the pit of your stomach that something is going to happen? That's how I have been feeling all day, but I had to leave my house. It was too dark and too depressing. I walk down the steps that enter to the subway. Maybe I'll visit my kids. I haven't seen them in a long time.

As I make my way down the last few stairs, I notice someone. No, it can't be her. It was probably all the weed I smoked earlier. I am probably hallucinating. Why would she be on the subway? She doesn't have a boyfriend, does she?

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
Cause I'll never be with you._

I keep walking. My mind is probably just playing tricks on me. It does that most of the time. I see her everywhere I go. As I continue walking, I realize that it is her. It's Olivia! My heart races. I have not seen her in months. She looks as good as she always does…did. I stare at her. I cannot help it. This is the real Olivia, the one who haunts my dreams. Should I go up to her? No, she looks happy. I cannot remember the last time she looked so happy. I know it had been a while. I wonder if she misses me. Probably not. She has a boyfriend now. As much as I wish it was me, I lost my chance.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

I want to leave her alone, let her be happy, but I cannot control myself. I have to get a closer look at what I left. I owe it to myself. I lower my head and begin to walk towards her. I do not want her to see me. Within a few moments of me speed walking, I am maybe three feet away from her. This excites me. She smells the same as she always did. It was torture. Then she turns around. Her eyes widen when she realizes it's me. I cannot hide my smile or contain my excitement.

"Hi Olivia," I say to her, engulfing her in a huge hug.

"Hey Elliot," she responds, laughing a little. I let go of her. "Are you high?" she asks, giving me a sideways glance.

I shrug. Even now, I cannot hide anything from her. "I smoke sometimes."

"Oh…well this is my-"

"-boyfriend. David Haden," the man next to her interrupts. Olivia giggles and resumes her place on his arm. He puts hand out for me to shake. I grab his hand and give it a hard shake. It was better than choking him, which is what I want to do. There was an awkward pause.

"Well, we have to get going," she informs me.

"It was nice seeing you," I tell her.

She gives me a small smile before they walk away. I think for a moment. This is my chance, I can't blow it.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
Cause I'll never be with you._

I grab her arm. She turns to me. Her boyfriend gives me a dirty look, but I don't care. I need to tell her this.

"Liv, I have something to tell you…" I begin.

"Yeah, El?"

I take her hands. "_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. There must be an angel with a smile on her face, when she thought up that I should be with you." _I wait a moment before I continue. I take a deep breath. _"But it's time to face the truth. I will never be with you."_

I let go of her hands. I turn and walk away. I leave the woman I love. I can hear her call my name, but I do not turn back. I will not turn back, I cannot turn back. I love her too much.


End file.
